


No matter what

by Autisticvampireclub



Series: Bmc spooky gay oneshots (yes that's what I'm calling it) [10]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, More hybrid/mutant au, Poor Jere, arachnophobia tw, just a short lil thing, poor Mikey, poor both of them, sads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 23:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autisticvampireclub/pseuds/Autisticvampireclub
Summary: Michael wakes up Jeremy in the middle of the night to talk about feelings™(It's super late I can't do a summary. This is another sequel to those lab report fics btw)





	No matter what

**Author's Note:**

> Whooooooooooooo it's my birthday 
> 
> Have this

“Jeremy… Jeremy wake up…”

Jeremy grunted in response to the cold hands shaking him awake. He turned away from whoever it was, and tossed his blankets over his head. “Jeremy pleassse…”

“Mm… Michael? It's way too late to be up…” he mumbled groggily. Michael jumped up onto the bed, or would it be better to say slithered? Yeah, he slithered in beside Jeremy, his scaly tail rubbing against one of Jeremy's legs. “I know but… Jeremy?”

“Whuh?”

“Letsss run away.” Jeremy sat up stiff straight in bed. He stared at Michael, every one of his eight eyes filled with shock. “What?! Dude, we can't run away! What about your aunt?!”

“Ssshe’sss sssafer without me… I would run away by myssself but… I don't wanna be lonely…” Michael looked sadly down at the bed sheets, and Jeremy immediately felt bad. “No hey… Michael…” Jeremy wrapped his arms around him, then even a few of his front legs, and pulled him into a weird… spider hug… sounds creepy, but Michael smiled. “Thanksss Jere…”

“No problem Mikey, now why would you think that?” Jeremy asked anxiously. “Your aunt loves you so much, it would break her heart if you ran away!”

“But… I'm dangerousss…” Jeremy shook his head furiously. “No your not!! No way!!”  
Michael kept his gaze fixed on the bed sheets. “I am though… and besssidesss, ssshe’sss afraid of sssnakesss…”

Jeremy couldn't argue with that. His aunt was pretty scared of anything and everything that had to do with the reptilian creatures. “But that doesn't mean she's afraid of you Michael! She knows you would never hurt her!”

“But doesss ssshe really?!”

Michael’s eyes were filled with sadness, and he looked like he was about to start crying. That is, if he could cry… since… snakes didn't have tear ducts… 

“Of course she does Michael… you're not dangerous, you're as cute and as sweet as can be…” 

Michael blushed. “You… you think I'm cute?” 

“Yes! You're adorable! I love it when you do the thing with your tongue, it's sooooo cutie!” He glanced away, flustered, and did said flicky thing with his tongue. “Just like that! So cute!”

“Awww… you're cute too Jeremy…” Michael giggled. “Nah, spiders aren't that cute… their ugly…”

“Nope! Their cute asss can be!” Michael insisted. “Well… my mom says I'm ugly and creepy…”

“I'll eat your mom.”

“Michael please don't eat my mom.”

Michael huffed. “Wasssn’t actually gonna…” Jeremy pulled the covers over him and Michael, then laid back down. “Let's go to sleep now okay?” 

“No… I'll have nightmaresss again…” Michael mumbled. “Nightmares? About what?” He heard a whimpering noise come from Michael. “About the lab… about you… ssseeing you locked up and ssstarving… ssseeing all thossse bodiesss… I never wanted to tell you, b-but watching you eat all thossse people wasss… a little disssturbing…”

Jeremy was silent. He watched Michael's face shift as he talked about his dreams. From sadness, to worry, to terror… 

“I'm s-sssorry Jeremy… but… I jussst wisssh I wasss normal again sssometimesss…” Michael choked back a sob. Jeremy felt his heart ache, and he pulled Michael closer to his chest. “It's alright Mikey… I understand…”

After a few moments, Michael eventually fell asleep in Jeremy's arms. Jeremy gave him a kiss on the top of his head, and passed out shortly after.

Later that night, Michael's aunt came in to check on them. She smiled at the two of them cuddled up together, then moved Jeremy to be in a more comfortable position, without his legs being tangled together. It was sorta unnerving how Michael's eyes were still open while he was asleep… but that didn't matter. 

She loved him no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> Meh
> 
> Borthday


End file.
